paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Journey to Sapphire Sea (part 1)
(Click here to see the prologue) This is part 1 of the big adventure where the pups, Rosie, and Team Umizoomi journey across the mysterious Jewel Area to take Lanai the mysterious sea creature back home to the Sapphire Sea. The Rainbow (At Rosie and Majesty's den) (The two are inside as the rain pours down) Rosie: Mommy, it's been raining for a week non-stop. Will it ever stop? Majesty: It will. The rain is just a sign. Rosie: What sign? Majesty: Well, every year, half way through it, at noon, the magic in the Magical World becomes very unstable and creates a natural disaster. Rosie: Like that wild fire? Majesty: Yes, but the disaster is never a wild fire. It's mostly a tornado, a hurricane, even an earthquake. So, it's important that when the time approaches, you must stay close to me. Rosie: I will, Mommy. (She slides out the den and into a puddle of water) (Majesty runs over to her) Majesty: Are you alright, sweetheart? Rosie: *giggles* Though Fire-Types usually hate water, I love it! (She climbs out) (The rain begins to stop and the sky get brighter) (Majesty looks up and smiles) Majesty: Oh, look. (Rosie looks up and sees something beautiful) Rosie: A rainbow... Hooray! The rain stopped! Mommy, I heard the PAW Patrol came with Ryder. Can I go play with them? Majesty: Okay, but don't go far. I'm going to check on Lightning Strike and see what the rain did. Rosie: Yay! (She runs off and hops in the puddles as she goes) (Majesty chuckles to herself) Busy Pups (Over by the forest, Rubble, Rocky, Marshall, Lilac, and Ryder are there) Ryder: Okay, Rubble. (Rubble uses his rig to clear up some fallen debris) (Rosie runs over to Marshall) Rosie: Hi, Marshall. Marshall: Oh, hey Rosie. Rosie: You guys want to play? Lilac: Sorry, sweetie, but we got our paws filled to the brim. Rosie: Huh? Rocky: Well, what she means is that the rain caused a bit of damage, so we're helping to clean it up. Rosie: Can I help? Rubble: That's okay, we got it. (Rosie lowers her head) Marshall: What he means is that we are trained to deal with this kind of stuff. We don't want you to get hurt. Rosie: Okay. See you. (She walks off) Maybe the other pups want to play. (She then runs) Marshall: She sure is adorable. Whooa! (He slips into a puddle) I'm good. (Rosie sees Zuma, Skye, and Penelope along with a group of creatures) Rosie: Hi, guys. Penelope: Oh, hello, Rosie. Rosie: You guys want to play? Skye: We can't. The rain made a few habitats covered in squishy mud, so we have to help the other animals move. (Zuma squishes his paw into the mud and it shows a muddy pawprint) Zuma: See? Rosie: Yeah, it sure looks... uh... squishy. And certainly a lot of fun. Skye: We have a lot of animals to help. Female Creature: Pups, stop squishing in the mud. Our nest won't build itself. Penelope: We're coming! See you, Rosie. (The three hurry over to the creatures) Rosie: Wait. That's 7 pups. There's still one pup left. Maybe he's at Amy Darling's. (She hurries over to Amy Darling's house and knocks) Hello! Chase! You there? (Chase, with a weak look on his face, appears at the window) Chase: *stuffily* Hi, Rosie... There you are. You wanna go play? Chase: Sorry, I caught a bad cold from all that rain. A-choo! Rosie: Oh, and you don't want me to catch it? Chase: Yeah, and I'm in no mood to play. A-choo! Rosie: You'll feel much better soon? Chase: Uh-huh. Maybe by tomorrow. A-a-a-choo! (He fall down from the window) But... not all better... Rosie: *Sigh* (She walks off) (See The Boring song) Lightning Strike's Advice (Over on a hill, Lightning Strike is with Majesty) (Rosie walks over and lies down) Rosie: *Sigh* I'm bored... Lightning Strike: Well, can you tell me what's boring you? Rosie: Well, thanks to all that rain, my friends don't want to play. Rubble, Rocky, Lilac, Marshall, and Ryder have to clean up all the fallen debris; Penelope, Zuma, and Skye have to help animals move; and Chase has a bad cold. I'm all alone. Sometimes, I wish I had a sister like how Penelope has 3 sisters. Majesty: Now, Rosie. I would've love to give you a little sister or brother, but you don't always need a friend to play with. Rosie: Why? Lightning Strike: Let me show you. (He walks over to the lookout point of the hill and shows her a beautiful, vast view of the Magical World) The universe is full of many different creatures: flyers... , swimmers... , land-walkers... , magical.... , and many other creatures that haven't been discovered. You see, Rosie, with all the life surronding you, you're only as alone as you chose to be. (Rosie's eyes widen in admiration of the view) You understand? Rosie: Well... no. Majesty: I'm sure you will. Say, maybe you go over to Lil' Leah's. Her treehouse maybe under-repairs, but I bet she wants to play. Rosie: Okay. (She walks off) Exploring (At Lil' Leah's) (Her treeehouse is finally rebuilt) (The last nail is nailed on by a small hammer) (Lil' Leah looks at her rebuilt treehouse) Lil' Leah: It's perfect! Thanks for fixing it, Team Umizoomi! (Bot wipes his head) Bot: *Whew* It was a lot of work, but it was worth it. (The trio hops down) (Lil' Leah looks at treehouse carefully) Lil' Leah: Hmm.... Hate to sound demanding, but... something's missing... Milli: I know! (She jumps up and spins around) (The pattern on her dress changes into a vertical stripe pattern of green, orange, and yellow) Pattern of green, orange, and yellow stripes! (She jumps up and changes that simple wood planks on the treehouse to a colorful pattern of green, orange, and yellow) Pattern Power! Lil' Leah: Now it's perfect! Thanks, again! (Milli spins around and her dress changes back into its original pattern) Rosie's voice: Lil' Leah! (Rosie runs over) Lil' Leah: Oh, what's up, Rosie? Rosie: I'm just in a mood to play. Lil' Leah: Sounds fun, but... I kinda had plans. Rosie: Oh... Your treehouse is fixed. Bot: A lot of hardwork, but it was worth it. Rosie: Looks better than last time. Lil' Leah: I have to go now. See you. And thanks again, guys! (She runs off) Rosie: Bye! *Sigh* Milli: Is something wrong, Rosie? Rosie: I wanted to play with the pups, but they're too busy. Except Chase because he caught a cold. I don't what else to do. Geo: Don't be sad. We all get bored at times. Rosie: *Sigh* But how you guys get bored? Bot: Rosie, everyone gets bored. Even the ones who love to have fun. (Milli and Geo nod their head) Geo: You know I like to do when I'm bored? (Rosie slowly shakes her head no) I go exploring. Rosie: "Exploring"? Milli: Yeah, you never know what maybe around the next corner. Rosie: Something new and exciting. Just like Lightning Strike said. But, I don't know where to go. Bot: Well, our work for now is finished. We can go with you if you like. Rosie: Really? Geo: We're your friends too, right? Rosie: Yeah, of course! Milli: Follow us! (The trio runs in one direction) (Rosie follows them) The Flood (They all soon find themselves in a whole different area) Geo: This is looks really different. (Rosie sees a bunch of volcanos far away) Rosie: The Ruby Rings. Team Umizoomi: The what? Rosie: The Ruby Rings. It's a big ring of volcanoes. We must be in the Jewel Area. Milli: What's in this area? Rosie: Well, I only been to the Ruby Rings and I know the way there from home. All the places around here are named after a kind of jewel. Like how the Ruby Rings are named after a ruby, which is kind of jewel. But this area is even more mysterious than the Misty Area. Team Umizoomi: Whoa... (Rosie looks out ahead and sees a water flood) Rosie: Whoa is right! (The team looks out and sees the flood) Bot: Soaking Sprockets! Geo: How did that get there? Rosie: Maybe the rain did it. We better tell about this. Geo: How can we find them? (Rosie reaches into her pouch on her back and pulls out a small conch shell) Rosie: My Melodic Conch can send a signal to the other creatures. Can you call Ryder? He might want to know about this. Bot: Okay. (Rosie takes a deep breath and blows into the shell) (It makes a melodic and loud sound) (A while later, some of the older characters, including Majesty and Lightning Strike, are by the flood) Rosie: We think the rain did all this. Majesty: I think you're right. Miss Annika: Look at all this! It's from the Sapphire Sea without a doubt! Rosie: S-S-S-Sapph-ph-phire S-S-Sea? Milli: What's that? Miss Annika: I'll tell you what it is! It's a sea full of mysterious creatures that have sharp teeth and completely weird! Geo: That sounds more like rumors. Lightning Strike: Well, even I have never been to Sapphire Sea. It's on the edge of the Jewel Area. We don't know what could be here, so the Jewel Area is off-limits until further notice. Rosie: Okay. (Lightning Strike looks up at the clouds) Lightning Strike: Looks like we'll be getting one more storm, but not as big. Let's go back home, everyone. Majesty: C'mon, Rosie. (Everyone, except Rosie, all walks away) Rosie: I wonder about those rumors... (Thunderclap) AAAH! Wait for me, Mommy! (She runs after Majesty) (The rain pours over the water) (In the water, a mysterious silhouette is swimming near the surface) (What could it be?) (To Be Continued) (Click here for the next part) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon